The present invention relates to a multi-purpose tool for a front end loader, and more particularly to a multi-purpose tool for a front end loader of a tractor that is capable of performing a variety of specialized tasks including picking up and stacking bails of hay, picking up and moving a small diameter pipe, pulling out metal and wood fence posts and small trees and bushes from the ground, reaching up into trees to pull out old branches or vines, digging or pulling out roots in the ground, and smoothing and leveling the surface of the ground. The present invention also relates to a novel method of operating a multi-purpose tool for a front end loader.
Farm and construction equipment often includes a tractor equipped with a front end loader. Typically the front end loader has two arms connected to a single pivoting frame or to two separate pivoting frames. A selected work attachment or tool is attached to the pivoting frame. A hydraulic actuation unit is provided on the tractor for raising and lowering the pivoting frame and for rotating or tilting the pivoting frame. This manipulation of the pivoting frame causes the work attachment or tool connected to the pivoting frame to be raised and lowered and/or rotated or titled.
Work attachments or tools for front end loaders have customarily been designed to perform a specific task or a small number of related tasks. For example, one of the most commonly used work attachments is the bucket or scoop. The bucket is able to scoop up and haul dirt, gravel, feed, and other similar particulate matter. Small items such as cut tree limbs, bricks, small stones, 2xc3x974 boards, can also be contained within the bucket; however, these items, because of their shape or size, may require placement in the bucket by hand rather than being scooped into the bucket by the tractor. The bucket can also be used to grade and smooth the ground.
The small holding area of the bucket and its scooped configuration make it difficult, if not impossible, to pick-up and haul large, bulky items such as bails of hay, long pieces of timber or wood, or large flat items like sheets of plywood. Components have therefore been developed that attach to the bucket to provide for expanded uses.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,885 describes one such bucket attachment. The bucket attachment includes forward projecting fork tines attached to the base of the bucket and a pivotally mounted grapple hook attached to the rear wall of the bucket. The fork tines enable the bucket to be used as a fork lift unit. The grapple hook acts to hold and secure materials within the bucket. Other bucket attachments are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,628 (grapple system), U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,063 (bush clearer apparatus), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,993 (grapple component).
Bucket attachments, while attempting to expand the usefulness of the bucket, still have functional limitations. For instance, the grapple units employed in combination with the bucket have limited capabilities; they are designed to retain an object of restricted size against the bucket. They cannot pick up large or unwieldy items such as sheets of stacked plywood nor are they precise enough to pick up a small diameter pipe or grasp and remove a limb or vine from a tree.
Other specialized work attachments for front end loaders are described in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 2,652,939, describes a grab attachment for moving bales of hay or cut brush; U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,409, describes a rock remover attachment for digging and moving rocks; U.S. Pat. No. 3,165,345, describes fork attachment for handling small logs; U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,477, describes a material handling device for picking up and moving unbaled hay and other similar material; U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,531, describes a grapple system attachment for grabbing and lifting heavy loads; and U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2001/0038790, describes a bale handling apparatus for manipulating bales of hay.
The specialized work attachments described in these patents are designed to accomplish a limited or narrow task. For a person desiring to perform many tasks, this means purchasing several different work attachment units, which can be costly. In addition, the particular work attachment capable of performing the specific task to be undertaken would need to be attached to the front end loader. This may require removal of the existing tool attached to the front end loader and attachment of the tool to be used. While removing and attaching a work tool is not particularly difficult, such effort is time consuming.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a multi-purpose tool for a front end loader that has the capabilities of performing a variety of specialized tasks.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a novel multi-purpose tool for a front end loader that obviates many of the problems of the prior art and which combines into one tool a multi-functional attachment.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel multi-purpose tool for a front end loader that has the capability to perform a variety of tasks including the ability to pick up and stack a bail of hay, pick up and move pipe having a diameter as small as one-inch, pull out from the ground metal and wood fence posts and small trees and bushes, reach up into trees to pull out old branches or vines, dig or pull out roots in the ground, and smooth and level the surface of the ground.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel method of operating a multi-purpose tool for a front end loader.
These objects and advantages of the present invention are achieved by providing a multi-purpose tool for a front end loader that has an upper moveable jaw assembly with forward projecting fingers that are pivotally mounted by a hinge mechanism to the top of an intermediate support frame and a lower stationary jaw assembly with forward projecting fingers that are fixedly mounted to the bottom of the intermediate support frame.
The upper moveable jaw and lower stationary jaw assemblies each have an angular shape which provides for greater functionality of the multi-purpose tool. The length and positioning of the fingers of the upper moveable jaw and lower stationary jaw assemblies also contribute to the enhanced usefulness of the multi-purpose tool.
A bracket assembly is positioned on the backside of the intermediate support frame. The bracket assembly enables the multi-purpose tool to be attached to the pivoting frame(s) or platform of the front end loader.
A hydraulic system positioned on the back side of the intermediate support frame is also provided. Actuation of the hydraulic system is capable of causing the upper moveable jaw assembly to pivot from an open position to a closed position or from a closed position to an open position relative to the lower stationary jaw assembly. In the closed position, a portion of the upper moveable jaw assembly is positioned below the lower stationary jaw assembly, which further increases the functionality of the tool.
The present invention is also directed to a novel method of operating the multi-purpose tool of the present invention. The multi-purpose tool of the present invention is provided and attached to a front end loader. The hydraulic actuation unit of the front end loader is operationally connected to the hydraulic system of the tool. The hydraulic system is actuated causing the upper moveable jaw assembly to pivot towards or away from the lower stationary jaw assembly. In addition, the multi-purpose tool may be titled in a clockwise or counter-clockwise direction or raised and lowered relative to the surface of the ground by manipulation of the front end loader arms or of the pivoting frame(s) or platform.
Many other objects and advantages will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art to which the invention pertains from a perusal of the claims and the following detailed description of preferred embodiments read in conjunction with the appended drawings.